Sins Atoned
by Sterella
Summary: Valtiel/PH one-shot. Spin-off from my other story "The Return". Spicy Lemon.


*****WARNING: Rated M for definite reasons (Come on, if PH is in it you knew it would be)! *****

**This is a "what if" one-shot of my other story **_**The Return**_**. It slightly differs in the beginning****as well. What would have happened if Cheryl had decided to leave poor Valtiel to his fate? **…**I am so sorry for doing this to you Valtiel. *cry* I still love you.**

**By the way I believe in the Xuchilbara and Lobsel Vith creation myth. Meaning the characters have quite a few different titles:**

**Valtiel: **_**Lobsel Vith, Yellow God, angel of rebirth, and Attendant of God.**_

**Pyramid Head: **_**Xuchilbara, Red God, Judgment, Judge, and angel of death.**_

* * *

><p>Valtiel awoke with a start. "Cheryl-" He croaked, only to find that she was nowhere near. Where was she? A strange, bad feeling buzzed at the back of his head. <em>Something is wrong. <em>Quick as a flash, he pounced up to the vent overhead.

He crawled as fast as he possibly could towards the horrible feeling. His senses were reeling, trying to find any sign of Cheryl… _"Valtiel! Help!" _A shrieking scream echoed through the vent._ The basement!_ He dropped down a shaft and peered down into the hallway below.

_Cheryl! _There she was, pinned against a wall by a huge, hulk of a monster with a red pyramid shaped helmet. Valtiel wasted not a moment. He sprung from his vent. He landed on the creature's back, wrapped his arms about its head and jerked back. Pyramid Head roared and spun about, trying to rip him off. Valtiel pressed his boots into the other's back and kicked him away down the hall. _Cheryl… _Poor Cheryl was hugging the wall, scared to death. He had no time to comfort her though; Pyramid Head was getting back up. He scooped her up roughly, making her yelp as he leapt for the vent in the ceiling.

"Hang on Cheryl!" He tried to soothe as he sprang for the ceiling vent. His rescue attempt was short lived as something grabbed hold of his ankle, yanking him down. Throwing Cheryl up to the vent in desperation, he prayed that she could catch on to the ledge.

Time seemed to slow as he saw her grab hold of the edge and begin struggling up to safety. He gave a sigh of relief knowing that she was safe…before he came crashing into the ground.

His head spun and swam, he felt himself being lifted up. Again his face met the floor followed by a sickening crunch. He was then thrown into the opposite wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. As he tried to crawl away, the monster's favorite great knife slammed down between his shoulder blades. Not enough to kill, but enough to hurt something awful. Valtiel heard the monster above him chuckle. The knife carved along his spine, leaving a blazing trail of pain as hot blood gushed from his back. Even though he knew it would only encourage the monster, he couldn't help the cry that burst from his lips as he writhed in pain.

Valtiel was called the closest to god, he felt anything but right about now. His body began to sag beneath him, beaten and bloody. Large strong, gloved hands roughly grabbed hold of his shoulders and slammed his back against the wall. The pain was enough to make his vision go black.

His sight came back into focus and revealed one pissed off Pyramid Head. Valtiel coughed a bit to get his lungs working again and rasped "Hello Xuchilbara…long time no-" His head was slammed back into the wall yet again, followed by a roar.

The monster growled low and then moaned, he seemed to be struggling with something.

Valtiel chuckled at the monster's attempts to speak. "What's the matter? Nurse got your tongue? Or, if you prefer, Mannequin?" Valtiel couldn't help the witty remark; he must have caught it from Cheryl. It earned him a strong backhanded smack.

"_Lobsel Vith," _The word came out more of a low, gravelly moan than actual speech _"Finally caught you…" _

A chill ran down Valtiel's spine. He could have sworn that behind that helmet the creature was grinning ear to ear. The lustful cretin held him against the wall by his throat with one hand, and with the other he grabbed hold of Valtiel's ceremonial robe. "Wait, Xuchilbara! No!" The robe was ripped away, leaving him completely exposed. _Oh god no. _He kicked and struggled against the monster, but to no avail. Normally he would have been able to shove him off or at least wriggle free…they were opposites of each other after all, that meant they were fairly symmetrical in build. _Why is he so strong? _The two had fought before, and they had always been evenly matched, they were death and rebirth. It was how god had made them.

Pyramid Head was enjoying his struggling. He rumbled a mirthful purr _"What's the matter Lobsel Vith? Can't get free? Seems I have grown stronger…and you are…very weak." _He leaned in closer, grinding his excited bulge against his thigh, moaning in sheer delight at the revelation. _"I'm going to enjoy this so very much…"_

Valtiel gasped in horror, trying to press as far into the wall as he could. "Xuchilbara, you cannot do that…th-the law…"

Pyramid Head gave a low rolling growl, his version of a laugh _"I am Judgment aren't I? You shattered the law and betrayed god...that is treason." _Valtiel iced over as the words sunk in. Pyramid Head used his powerful legs to spread his own apart._ "You know how I detest treason. Your punishment will be severe."_

As if to make his point he began pulling back his smock, exposing himself to god's ex-attendant. Letting him get a good view of the torture he will endure._ "I must thank you though. Now that god is dead…I am…without bounds. Now the red god cannot be contained." _

…

=o=o=P=o=o=

Pyramid Head pressed his engorged member at Valtiel's entrance, watching his prey squirm, and savored his fear. The ex-attendant stammered "S-so you want to thank m-me? How about letting me go?"

After he felt the weaker monster give a slight shudder. _"Not likely."_ He thrust himself in.

The accompanying scream was music to his ears. _"Scream for me, yellow god." _He hissed, fully enjoying the tight walls ripping around his length. He inched out only to thrust in again, letting the blood from his victim form a needed lubricant.

Valtiel shuddered in pain, digging his gloved hands into the arm that was trapping him, feebly trying to get away. He panted "Please…stop…" The red god only smiled under the giant helm and continued his mad pounding.

He stopped his thrusting and turned his attention to the other's limp member. He groaned low in his throat, and grabbed the sensitive shaft roughly. Another hair-raising scream came from the faceless one along with a shrieking wail of repentence "Oh! Forgive me god, I've sinned, I've sinned…b-betrayer…th-the pain-"

Xuchilbara raised his heavy helm to peer at the pious entity _"You have sinned. You have betrayed your creator."_ A thought came to him suddenly. god was no longer in the picture, he had no bounds now. He could do what he pleased._ "But your sins will be atoned…if you bow to me." _

_Join me. Join me my angel. _Oh, how he had wanted Lobsel Vith. For centuries, no…since creation, he had ached for god's attendant, only to be denied his one obsession. It had driven him over the edge with anger and lust, forced him to loose his needs upon unworthy wretches. _Now I have you. _

He rumbled a gentle purr to the other monster, slowing his frantic, angry fucking into more gentle, caressing movements. _Be mine Valtiel, answer to no one but me now._

However, the fucking had been too much for the yellow god. The other sighed and lapsed into temporary death, arms and legs failing as his head lolled to the side. Pyramid Head let the limp angel fall against his strong chest. _I will wait till you are awake. _

As painful as it was, he pulled out from Lobsel Vith, and decided to perhaps pursue a mannequin to quench his need for now.

…

/\/\/**V**\/\/\

He awoke with a groan. _Where am I? _"Cheryl…" Where was she? Was she ok?

He waited for his head to stop spinning, and then looked about the dimly lit room. This was a place he had never ventured that was for certain.

It was a large warehouse-like building, except this looked as if it were made for hell itself. Leathery, bloody tapestries adorned the walls, they looked to be made of flayed skin; the ground was red-brown with dried and drying blood. The smell was horrendous, but having lived so long in the company of the dead and dying he did not get ill.

Valtiel felt a still lingering pain in his back and…strangely his…

_Oh god, he fucked me…he actually _fucked_ me! _His mind was in a turrent. He tried to jump to his feet, and sprint for a nearby vent, but was yanked back down to the floor. "What?" He looked over to see that his wrists were held firmly to the floor by crude rusty clamps, arms spread to either side. "This can't be happening!" He tugged at the heavy cuffs again, earning only a slight groan from the metal.

A low mocking laugh came from behind him. He craned his head back around to see the angel of death seated upon a throne made of bloody bodies, studying him. _"Glad you are awake." _He rumbled.

Valtiel twisted his body as far up and around as he could, trying to at least _look_ intimidating "How dare you do this to me Xuchilbara! When I get free I'll-" Pyramid Head appeared bored at his rant, getting up off his throne and stalking towards him.

The red god crouched by his feet, muscles gleaming red with fresh blood _"My offer is still valid, Lobsel Vith…bow to me, join me." _

Valtiel kicked him in the groin, hard. Pyramid Head didn't even flinch. The Judge only snorted, then crawled over his prone form, and sat on his hips.

_What is he doing? _In answer, Xuchilbara gave a rumbling purr and ran his grimy gloved fingers along the contours of his body, taking in every detail, growling every time Valtiel flinched. _It feels…kind of good. _He had never received this kind of attention before; the probing hands kneaded the tight muscles in his chest and arms with curiosity. One hand ran along the length of his right forearm, grazing the sensitive red tendrils there. He gave a slight whimper of delight, the muscle fibers breaking apart and wrapping around the hand that pleasured them.

After a moment's hesitation, Pyramid Head obliged and began twisting and pulling lightly on the fibers, making Valtiel's head swim from the sensation. He had never felt anything so good… He let himself delve into the sensation, expelling the fact that his pleasurer was indeed, Pyramid Head.

Suddenly the hand pulled away, leaving his tendrils lashing for more. He looked up to see why he had stopped.

"Oh please no!"

=o=o=**P**=o=o=

_Always a fighter. _Pyramid Head loved his attempt at hurting him, kicking him in the groin was a good try. He was intent on making the angel his though, and a little kick to the nuts wasn't going to stop the red god.

_But before I claim him I ought to get to know him a bit better. _He sat on the weaker monster's hips, so he couldn't get kicked again. _Hrm__…you've lost so much of your muscle. _They used to be fairly similar in build centuries ago… The monster lying beneath him was sinewy and thin, more so than any male should be.

_No matter. _He ran his hands along the lines of his body, hoping to find a sweet spot that might rouse him. The other refused to look at him, humiliation written all over his face. He kneaded his muscles, prodded his form; anything to get him to loosen up. _I will make you want me._ He had never taken so much care with his prey before fucking them brainless…ever. _Does he not see how hard I'm trying? _He growled quietly and ran a hand along his right arm, exploring the strange seam where it split down the length of his forearm revealing red muscle.

The angel jumped, bucking into him at the slight contact with the muscle and let out a quiet, yet delicious whimper of pleasure.

To his surprise the "muscle" broke into tendrils and wrapped around his fingers, making his skin prickle and tingle. Curious, he played with the silky blood-red strands, listening to the yellow god's breathing hitch, and watching him finally thaw out beneath him. He continued to twirl the strands, melting the angel further. A smile spread across his lips as he felt a twitch from the other's roused member. _He is ready._

He let go of the wanting tendrils and backed away, grinning beneath his red helm at the quizzical, wanting look Valtiel was giving him.

His smock was of no use to him now, so he ripped the damn thing off…he wasn't going to need it for a while.

"Oh please no!" The yellow god squirmed.

_You had better be thankful for all of my patience. _This time, he was going to do this right.

He grabbed hold of Valtiel's kicking legs, pried them apart, and then lifted the other's hips to rest in his lap. Valtiel gave a weak protest and whined about something or other, but he was too busy inspecting his ass and wasn't paying attention. _To think the one place that isn't messed up is his ass. _He chuckled lightly and clenched the tight cheeks in his hands. Valtiel gasped at the love pinch, and loosed a volley of curses. Pyramid Head ignored him, and let his long black tongue snake out from between his lips. The angel jumped considerably as his tongue licked over the clenching entrance, probing and inspecting. "Xuchilbara! N-no!" The tongue squeezed its way into the deathly cold cavern, leaving a trail of thick saliva. His prey clenched around the contact, this time trying to buck him off. That only allowed his tongue to slip further into the dark recess. Valtiel shuddered.

That feeling in itself was just about enough to make him go crazy with need. Pyramid Head moaned and retracted his tongue, letting the taste intoxicate him.

He couldn't take this anymore. _I have been more than patient._

He lined up his more-than-ready weeping member, hearing Lobsel Vith whimper in fear as the head brushed his entrance. Not wanting his lover to despair he cooed, _"I'm going to try to be gentle angel." _

Before Valtiel could reply with more curses, he pushed himself in, and waited for the weaker being to stop screaming from the pain. Being gentle and careful was not something he was good at, but he was giving it his all for him. To try and ease Valtiel's pain he slid his hand to the other's deprived, partly-erect shaft. He gave it a gentle rub, hoping that perhaps he could arouse his soon-to-be attendant. To his delight he felt the being begin to pant faster and felt the shaft grow hard with need.

Another lusty moan split the air, this time coming from Valtiel.

That was the cry of triumph.

/\/\/**V**\/\/\

Pyramid Head began to move slowly, keeping his hips in rhythm with the hand pumping his shaft. Valtiel dug his fingers into his palms, trying to not cry out again. _I can't give in to him. I can't encourage him. I will not submit- _Pyramid Head hit something that made a jolt of pure pleasure melt his mind. Without his permission, another embarrassingly needy cry worked its way out of his lips, his tongue was lolling out of his mouth, slapping against the side of his head like some dog in heat. He dug his nails into his palms deeper, blood starting to squish out, trying to not let his body take control of him. _Do not give in. _Suddenly Pyramid Head changed tempo, starting to move faster, his thrusts driving him in deeper. His legs felt like piles of goo. _Oh…why me…why…Xuchilbara… _

A long wet organ slid across his torso and then along his forearm, grazing his healing tendrils again. The sparks ignited in his brain sending a shuddering spasm through his body when they wound about each other, caressing and twining.

It was too much. He couldn't hold out much longer.

The length pounding him sent waves of pleasurable pain deep inside. The hand on his member continued to stroke him maddeningly. The other's tongue was twining with his sensitive strands, electric pleasure wracking his brain.

He couldn't keep up his wall, he couldn't resist…

"Xuchilbara!" He cried as an orgasm wracked him, his hips bucked, and his back arched to help drive him in deeper. He wanted it; he could feel his pleasurer's hand scratching his hip as he slammed into him, fucking him deeper and deeper. He could feel the heat pooling in his groin as well, he knew he was close to his climax.

Just as he thought he would get sweet release, Pyramid Head pulled out, the hand rubbing him so deliciously left, the tongue disentangled from his tendrils, leaving him empty and cold.

=o=o=**P**=o=o=

"Wh-what? Xuchilbara, please…" Lobsel Vith lifted his head off the floor. He was twitching fiercely. Like he should, none of that charade he attempted to appear more human. He was truly Lobsel Vith, angry, hungry, twitching, and monstrous. "Finish me Xuchilbara! _Do not mock me!_" He yanked at his restraints causing a crack to form on the concrete floor below him. He was the fearsome yellow god again.

And just as he expected, a god could not be contained by mere bonds. The god broke free and crouched at his feet, body twisting and distorting grotesquely, as he prowled back in forth. _Who knew angels could look so fearsome? _The way he twitched and shook, his limbs seeming almost boneless in his movements…he was a thing of nightmares. _I'm going to fuck him so hard..._

But first things first, _"Bow to me Lobsel Vith…be my angel. Pledge your obedience and will to me. We will rule without bounds, death and rebirth." _

The yellow god twitched horribly, face distorted in torturous anguish. Panting from frustration he clawed at the ground, and loosed a scream that would shame a banshee.

Finally, after a long pause, he watched as Lobsel Vith, the attendant of god, the angel of rebirth, the yellow god, got down on his knees.

He shuddered and sobbed loudly, finally dipping his head low into complete submission. "I-I, Lobsel Vith, g-give myself to…to you, Xuchilbara. I submit my everlasting will to you…as your servant." The words were choked, but a vow is a vow.

Valtiel yelped in surprise as Xuchilbara swept him up and continued where he left off, new vigor blooming inside him. _My angel. He is mine now. _The thought made him feel a mile high and he only heightened as his angel finally came, screaming and buckling beneath him. He came soon after, letting all his long held lust and anger out in one roar.

For once, he felt satisfied.

"_Your sins have been atoned, my angel."_

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, that was a spicy lemon! ;) Hope you enjoyed it. Please review, and check out the actual story: <strong>_**The Return**_**. By the way, if you are interested in Beat reading for **_**The Return **_**please PM me!**


End file.
